Aprendiendo a amar mi naturaleza
by yuki shinonome
Summary: La historia de Souichi el tirano y Morinaga el fiel asistente en el mundo del omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic del manga yaoi Koi suru boukun de Hinako Takanaga

Esta historia se basa en el mundo omegaverse, es la introducción de la primera historia que he escrito. Espero plasmar aquí el gran amor que le tengo a mis preciados personajes.

El omega Souichi Tatsumi

-Souichi estaba sumamente concentrado haciendo sus supresores, los que vendían eran muy flojos solo servían para ayudar en la tortura del celo, él no quería eso, él no quería tener un celo en primer lugar, no quería oler a omega, nunca, como odiaba que todos los omegas olieran a estúpidas flores, era tan empalagoso para él tener que oler jazmines, gardenias, lirios, flores de chocolate, intensas clavellinas, glicinas, también era común el olor a la miel o la vainilla, era tan irritante que los padres de poca imaginación bauticen a sus hijos omegas por su olor eso es tan molesto! No es que odiara su olor realmente, sabía que era bastante inusual, desde que era niño sus compañeros lo molestaban por no oler como ellos y su madre Hana le abrazaba mientras le decía que el olía como una gran montaña, a su tierra mojada por la suave brisa, fértil y fuerte. Le besaba con ternura y le aclaraba que no olía a ninguna flor en específico que él era la primavera entera, con orgullo le dijo que olía a libertad. Él era un niño omega bastante inusual, odiaba que lo trataran como a una niña, ¡él era un niño! No le gustaba jugar con muñecas ni con bebes de mentiras, ¡él no quería jugar a ser la mami de nadie! Él quería ser un astronauta e ir a la luna, o a otros planetas muy lejos de sus bobos compañeros de clases, siempre se enojaba con su madre por dejarle su cabello largo eso asía que lo confundieran aún más con una niña pero ella solo le sonreía y le decía que se veía hermoso con su largo cabello de suaves hebras platinadas que brillaban doradas con la luz del sol. Él la amaba solo por ella no cedió a sus malos deseos de cortárselo con sus tijeritas. Era tan feliz tenía un nuevo hermanito Tomoe, otro omega como el, que olía tan bonito como su madre, le quería mucho, y como era el mayor juro protegerlo siempre, su padre Souiji un alfa, un gran investigador de insectos que viajaba por todo el mundo, por eso casi no estaba en casa pero aun así le admiraba mucho, su padre era muy apasionado con lo que hacía, a él también le quería mucho, era muy bueno y más consentidor incluso que su madre. Era un niño brillante, demasiado inteligente, Con un gran sentido de la justicia, ¡quería cambiar al mundo! Con el paso del tiempo tuvo a su segunda hermanita una omega que era la bebe más bonita de todas Kanako era idéntica a su madre, incluso en la suave fragancia que despedía su pequeño cuerpecito, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso él era el único que no se parecía ni olía como su madre, pero él no se quejó y le prometió a su madre que también la cuidaría para siempre. Todo iba muy bien hasta que un día cuando tenía trece años estando en plena clase de química, su primer celo se presentó, todo fue demasiado confuso, su cuerpo no le respondía, su piel dolía por ser tocada, sus compañeros alfas enloquecieron y trataron de marcarlo, Souichi odio tanto su naturaleza de omega porque a pesar de resistirse tanto como pudo su cuerpo traicionero anhelaba que lo ultrajaran, se sentía asqueroso, tan caliente y sudoroso, su pene dolía, su entrada palpitaba y no paraba de secretar lubricante natural, que escurría y empapaba su uniforme, se sentía vacío, desesperado por tener algo rompiéndolo todo dentro de él, lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Souichi lo sabía, ya todo eso lo sabía su cuerpo ya estaba listo para recibir a un alfa dentro de él, recibir su semilla y engendrar una nueva vida, eso le aterraba, rechazaba con todo su ser esa idea, él no quería pertenecerle a nadie, y en medio de sollozos se juró a si mismo que nunca lo iba a permitir, él demostraría que era mucho más fuerte que ese primitivo instinto animal, estaba llorando desconsolado, le gritaba a su profesor que lo ayudara, aferrado a su profesor escapo ileso a la enfermería, se sentía tan humillado, con los benditos supresores pudo sobrevivir a esa tortura, decidió con gran convicción nunca volver a experimentar un celo en toda su vida. Se volvió incluso más gruñón, en la secundaria se burlaban constantemente de él le decían que olía desagradable y que era el omega más feo de todos, que por eso era tan amargado que nunca tendría pareja y a Souichi le importaba una mierda, con sus gafas, el cabello alborotado y recogido en una simple coleta, Su ropa cómoda, no usaría por nada en el mundo esa ridícula ropa para omegas masculinos, ni maquillaje e inútiles accesorios, solo quería estar tranquilo, su lugar favorito era el laboratorio de ciencias tenía una gran fascinación por la química desde que descubrió que así podía hacer sus propios supresores y se convirtió en su nueva obsesión, su gran objetivo era crear un supresor que no solo ayudara a evitar sus celos, también quería crear uno que ocultara su olor a omega y lo hiciera parecer como un simple beta, como los envidiaba no tenían que sufrir por instintos tan primitivos.

Souichi Tatsumi odiaba muchas cosas pero lo que más aborrece con todo su corazón era a los Alfas. En toda su vida tenía dos excepciones su viejo Soiji y Minato sensei que le enseña química avanzada pero ellos no contaban realmente solo eran así de buenos y justos porque tenían hijos omegas que amaban. Ahora en pleno siglo XXI no era tan malo se había avanzado mucho en los derechos de los omegas y su trato igualitario, incluso muchas leyes que los protegían, aunque aún hay muchos alfas trogloditas que aún viven en el pasado de cuando ellos gobernaban el mundo, un mundo donde solo ellos recibían educación superior, cargos importantes en política y manejo de negocios, mientras que los betas solo eran simples peones y los omegas eran totalmente sometidos, sin oportunidades de educación y trabajo, solo eran instruidos desde niños que su deber y mayor logro en la vida era parir hijos robustos, criarlos con las buenas costumbres, saber cocinar, lavar atender la casa y lo más importante era pertenecer y complacer a su alfa, total sumisión se esperaba de un buen omega, en cuanto los omegas tenían la edad de su primer celo sus padres solo se preocupaban de encontrarles un buen marido, los omegas son una minoría, muy valorados de una retorcida manera, por lo tanto se conseguían buenas dotes al casarlos, los malditos prácticamente vendían a sus propios hijos, por otro lado los omegas de padres pobres y vulnerables de la sociedad corrían el grave riesgo de ser secuestrados, vendidos a viejos alfas con delirios de sultanes queriendo crear arenes o prostituidos por proxenetas quienes querían vivir de su sufrimiento o incluso sus propios padres les vendían y de ellos subsistían . Por esto cuando nacía un omega que no podía ser protegido y por ser tan valiosos existían centros para omegas donde se les cuidaba y educaba para al final conseguirle buenos alfas que cuidaran de ellos.

Por eso los desprecio tanto aun hoy en día, los hijos de puta se creen superiores, menosprecian a los betas y quieren poseer a los omegas.

_El sonido de la campana lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos ya era hora de ir a casa, quería llegar pronto su madre aunque trate de ocultárselo ha estado enferma necesita comer y descansar más, puedo ayudarle para que descanse, la última vez que quise prepararle algo de comer me puso una orden de restricción no puedo acercarme a menos de dos metros de la cocina, ella no entiende porque soy tan malo cocinado aun cuando se me da tan bien la química dice que la preparación de alimentos es química pura.

Madre no mejoro, se había desmayado mientras iba a dejar a Kanako a la guardería, en el hospital le diagnosticaron leucemia ya estaba muy avanzado no podían hacer nada para curarla. Murió al poco tiempo.

La muerte de mi madre rompió algo en mi corazón, estaba devastado, ella era lo que yo más amaba y su partida me hacía sentirme perdido y abandonado, estuve con ella sus últimos momentos la vi como tranquilamente se quedaba dormida para ya no volver a despertar nunca más.

Mi madre se despidió de nosotros, nos deseo felicidad, quería la misma felicidad que ella sintió, porque toda su vida fue feliz porque nosotros la hacíamos sonreír.

Souichi agudizo su complejo de hermano, siendo sobre protector, los corrige con su puño del amor, su viejo siguió en sus investigaciones en las selvas de algún lugar del mundo lo quería mucho pero desde que su madre murió parece que vuelve menos a casa. En la preparatoria al fin pudo crear el supresor de sus sueños uno que eliminaba su olor a omega completamente pasaba desapercibido como cualquier otro beta, no podía conservar el olor que tanto le gustaba a su madre, repudiaba que los alfas lo olieran e interesados por su rareza aspiraran descaradamente y excitados trataran de definir su esencia, como se atrevían esos hijos de puta a querer corromper algo que era tan especial para él, por eso como modo de disculpa mantenía su cabello largo.

En la universidad nadie sabía que era un omega, trabajo muy duro era un excelente estudiante que se ganó el reconocimiento y la confianza de los profesores tanto que ya era un asistente en los laboratorios, pero él también era reconocido en todo el campus por ser un demonio y un tirano, con defectuosa personalidad, por su antipatía hacia los demás, el solo necesitaba su laboratorio y sus experimentos para ser feliz.

Su vida era pacifica, estaba tan metido en su tan exclusivo mundo que había ignorado totalmente y más de una ocasión a quien revolucionaria toda su vida.

* * *

El Alfa Morinaga Tetsuhiro

Era un alfa de clase alta, con poderosas feromonas, alto, de negros cabellos, de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable.

Pero él no era perfecto al menos no para su padre que era un alfa severo que siempre reprobó su manera de actuar, "tu no pareces un alfa" -le decía- "corrige esa manera tan femenina de hablar y de moverte" "no juegues cosas de omegas" "no te juntes con los insignificantes betas de los que no sacas ningún provecho" Su padre no le quería pero el sentimiento era mutuo. Tetsuhiro odiaba la forma en la que ese hombre trataba a su madre quien era una pequeña omega en extremo sumisa que vivía temerosa, era una triste extensión de los deseos de su padre, a ella ya no le quedaba amor en el corazón todo eso él se encargó de acabarlo. A pesar de tener tan poquito amor creció como un niño alegre con un gran sentido de justicia, prometió nunca convertirse en un alfa como su padre. Su primer gran amor fue el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, Masaki, era un beta hijo de un importante político solo por eso su padre soportaba su amistad con su hijo todo por conveniencia.

Pero nada de eso le importaba a Tetsuhiro. El trataba a las personas como iguales y desde niño estuvo cautivado por tan hermosa persona. El día que junto el valor y se declaró sintió morir de felicidad cuando sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos y vivieron por más de un año un amor secreto donde Tetsuhiro experimento junto con Masaki la magia del primer beso, la primera caricia y la primera vez que hicieron el amor, era tan feliz hasta que su hermano Kunihiro los descubrió y les dijo cosas muy crueles que hicieron heridas muy profundas en el corazón de Masaki y su felicidad de desvaneció, la persona que adoraba más que a nada en el mundo le confeso que amaba a su hermano, que si lo despreciaba no podría vivir, llorando le pedía perdón por aprovecharse de su amabilidad y de su amor.

Fue un gran escándalo el hijo del importante político trato de suicidarse todo por haber sido seducido por un alfa que se aprovechó de el con sus irresistibles feromonas y jugo de manera vil con sus sentimientos.

Su hermano lo odio y lo culpo, su madre nunca se sintió realmente como una, nunca le dio ese amor incondicional, ella solo era como una extensión sin mente de su padre, que despreciaba el hecho que su hijo se revolcara con un beta inferior y además un varón eso iba en contra de la naturaleza. Repudiarlo hubiera sido demasiado para el qué dirán de la alta sociedad después de todo él era un alfa y los alfa tenían el poder y un simple delis con un insignificante beta no era motivo suficiente para desheredarlo. Tenía solo dieciséis años y su familia le ignoraba, todos sus conocidos creyeron los rumores evitándole por su crueldad, así con el corazón roto, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, decidió no volver a preocuparse por el amor buscaba consuelo quizás, en los brazos de amantes desconocidos no importaba quien era la otra persona siempre y cuando fueran betas, no le atraían las mujeres, ni los omegas, su extrema sumisión le recordaban a su madre y le apagaban. Temía aprovecharse de ellos se igual de ruin que su padres por eso les evitaba. Tuvo una vida salvaje por casi dos desolados años hasta que decidió darle un cambio a su vida, se inscribió para la universidad de Nagoya y se iría muy lejos a empezar una nueva vida.

No sería más un alfa, tomaría supresores y pasaría como cualquier otro beta si tenía suerte podría conocer a alguien que lo amara por quien realmente era, alguien que sanara su corazón. Alguien a quien pueda amar, fue a su encuentro, estaba lleno de esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Soy extraño tal vez solo estoy roto… porque aunque soy un alfa de clase alta con poderosas feromonas que hacen a los omegas humedecerse, puedo oler en ellos su excitación y agobiante sumisión pero jamás me he sentido atraído por ellos ya sean omegas masculinos o femeninos, no me gustan, me recuerdan a mi madre quien es el ideal de omega dócil y obediente, sometida totalmente a la voluntad de mi padre, tan temerosa, tan infeliz.

Yo no puedo hacerlo, no voy a lastimarlos, como hace mi padre. Prometí nunca aprovecharme de su humilde naturaleza, que seres tan tiernos, tan indefensos a mis ojos, yo no los dañaría.

Después de perder a Masaki conocí muchas personas diferentes, intente tener amantes, pero no he sido capaz de conseguir sentir amor, me pregunto si mi corazón ha muerto.

Mis padres al tratar de ocultar su vergüenza por mí, decidieron apoyarme económicamente para que estudie en una prestigiosa universidad lejos de ellos, me molesta hacer lo que quieren pero eso tal vez es lo mejor para mí, Si me mudo a un lugar distinto a vivir una vida distinta, donde nadie me conozca, me pregunto si seré capaz de volver a amar, si seré capaz de conocerlo. Por favor dios déjame encontrarlo.

Fue la más bella casualidad o quizás el destino, que en este mundo tan grande con tantas personas, los dos coincidiéramos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo espacio de tiempo, vi a senpai justo cuando entre en la universidad pensé fascinado que nunca jamás había visto a una persona tan hermosa, no sé porque pero desde ese día él tiene mi corazón, a pesar de que Souichi Tatsumi tiene un montón de defectos, se puede considerar que es uno de los que más odia a los alfas en el mundo, es violento y obstinado, un beta antipático con una personalidad defectuosa y que tiene un serio complejo de hermano y por una extraña razón me enamore perdidamente. Aunque mi amor es inútil, ya van a ser cinco años de este amor no correspondido.

Hace un año no pude aguantarlo más, le confesé mis sentimientos y mi verdadera naturaleza, tal vez esperando que él me echará de su vida para que al fin yo pudiera rendirme y tratar de seguir adelante, pero él no lo hizo, contra todo pronóstico me acepto, a mí que soy un alfa, los seres que senpai mas desprecia, aunque ignoro mis sentimientos, y me pidió olvidar, subestimando mi amor, fue tan cruel que trate de alejarme porque me era doloroso permanecer más a su lado. Pero el con pequeños gestos renueva mis esperanzas, verlo casi desesperado preguntándome que quería de él, de nuevo mi tonto corazón revivido late impetuoso, interpreta sus palabras a su conveniencia - ¿Me está diciendo que no me valla? ¿A pesar de ser un Alfa y por lo tanto su enemigo, me permite quedarme a su lado? Le pedí un beso, debí hacer enloquecido por un momento, quizá estaba soñando porque él lo acepto, casi me obligo a hacerlo, cerro sus ojos, su ceño fruncido, encogido contra la pared, esperando… el fuerte sonido de mis latidos ¿o son los suyos? Respiraciones precipitadas, suavemente lo bese, por solo unos segundos lo bese, un instante que se reproduce en mi mente una y otra vez casi puedo sentir en mis labios su sabor… tabaco, contradictorio… amargo y dulce como un chocolate negro. Solo por un beso me convirtió en su esclavo aunque seguramente ya lo era…

Nuestra relación continua como siempre aunque ahora es más precavido, tal vez estoy siendo pretencioso pero me hace feliz saber que soy la persona más cercana a él, me hace sentir especial y lo amo, lo amo tanto que si puedo permanecer por siempre a su lado lo are seré lo que él quiera que sea, su asistente, su amigo, su compañero.

-Souichi se quedó hasta muy tarde en el laboratorio creando sus amados supresores, le era difícil deshacerse de su pegajoso asistente, no le daba la privacidad que necesitaba, ¡tuvo que pegarle para que se marchara primero! Sospechaba que a ese tonto le gustaba que le pegaran, ¿cómo podía ese empalagoso masoquista ser un alfa? Casi no podía creerlo por eso, solo por ser Morinaga le permitía permanecer a su lado, además le era muy conveniente, ¿quién más traería su café? Tan divertido estaba con sus pensamientos que inconscientemente estaban llenos de Morinaga. No se percató el momento en que el asistente a profesor entro al laboratorio usando una llave, el rápidamente trato de ocultar lo que estaba terminando de hacer pero fue demasiado tarde se dio cuenta por la mirada de suficiencia del alfa que ya lo sabía, vio en su rostro que quería hacerle daño, retrocedió pero fue demasiado tarde un duro agarre lo detuvo y sintió el dolor de una aguja perforaba su piel, -Quieto ¿sabes qué es esto? Un estimulador de celo, muy pronto estarás rogando para que te joda, eres un puto omega voy a enseñarte tu lugar, voy a – ¡Cállate hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te voy a matar! Enceguecido por la ira agarro las tijeras y apuñalo repetidas veces en su costado hasta que lo soltó, encarnizado sujeto las tijeras con la intención de enterrarlas en su corazón, tal vez el alfa vio en sus ojos que no dudaría ni por un segundo en atravesarlo que como pudo dificultosamente se alejó y salió huyendo del laboratorio.

-¡Maldición! Maldito, el efecto de la mierda que le aplico lo estaba aturdiendo hace doce años que no experimentaba un celo y era aún más intenso de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo empezaba a doler de necesidad, el calor, el vacío, rápido, necesitaba contrarrestar los efectos del celo y ponerse a salvo, como odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Fue entonces que el mundo se detuvo, o al menos así lo percibió Souichi, extrañado sabía con certeza quien corría apresurado hacia él, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió violentamente, petrificados se vieron el uno al otro, como si lo hicieran por primera vez, muy dentro de sus almas escuchaban una voz jubilosa que colmada de dicha gritaba ¡te encontré! ¡Nací para conocerte! ¡Nací para amarte! ¡Eres mi destino!

–Llenos de anhelo, se abrazaron como si se hubieran añorado una vida, sus almas se reconocían, se pertenecían. Ansiaban convertirse en uno nuevamente y sintieron ganas de llorar, y lo hicieron, pero no estaban tristes, los besos fueron mojados por las cálidas lágrimas, era demasiado bueno, ambos inhalaban profundamente la esencia del otro Souichi olía como una montaña, a su tierra negra y fértil, Morinaga en cambio olía como un bosque, uno imponente, a prominentes arboles de grandes raíces que se aferran muy profundas a la suave tierra para florecer, para vivir. Ellos se complementaban, juntos creaban el edén, su propio paraíso.

-"Senpai eres un omega" "mi omega" "eres perfecto" "tan hermoso" beso tu mejillas, tus parpados cerrados – "fuiste creado para mí" -bajo como en un rió de besos de tu boca a tu cuello tus hombros, lo quiero todo, quiero besar cada pedacito de tu piel, me detengo a escuchar tu corazón – "¿no sé porque? ¿Que hice para merecerte? No lo sé pero estoy tan agradecido" "senpai siente, tus latidos están acompasados con los míos" pongo tus manos sobre mi corazón y el tuyo –"Mori..naga" solo logras decir mientras me miras con tus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, tu voz se hace tan dulce, déjame escucharte más… Tomo uno de tus pezones en mi boca, lo beso, lo succiono, lo muerdo suavemente y gimes, -"¡ah! Mori" -Mas, necesito más, sigo besando, quiero desgastar mis labios en tu piel, que mis manos recorran tu cuerpo, quiero conocer todo de ti, tus puntos más dulces, bajo lentamente hacia al sur, tu vientre plano, tu ombligo, los huesos de tu caderas tu suave bello, entierro mi nariz para embriagarme de tu olor que me hace sentir como si corriera descalzo, como el hombre más libre del mundo. Gimes con un toque de frustración, sonrió ya lo sé senpai ya lo vi, duro, orgullosamente erguido, goteando por mí, chupo delicadamente la punta bebo su elixir, tan exquisito bajo un poco y beso tus muslos que están empapados por su lubricante cristalino, tan puro -"Senpai hueles a pureza" -"¡duele Morinaga por favor!" me ruegas y embelesado contemplo como abres tu piernas temblorosas y me dejas ver ese pequeño lugar, sonrosado, que palpita de necesidad, que no para de escurrir esa deliciosa ambrosía, que me enloquece tan dulcemente amargo, que se deshace con mi lengua dentro, -"ah mori..nagammg" y ya no puedo soportarlo más, "mío" "mi omega"

-"¡Morinaga¡ah!" Me estas matando, ya no aguanto, necesito… -"¡Moriii!" empiezo a sentir como te rozas en mi entrada, y el omega en mí que tan duramente ha sido reprimido escapa de sus cadenas, es libre, esta hambriento, -"¡lléname!" "más rápido" "Mori" me empujo hacia el, mientras se desliza suavemente en mí, -"¡oh dios!" no duele, a pesar de que siento como algo se desgarra dentro, solo puedo sentir alivio, -¡Mas! ¡Más profundo! Lloro de dicha, ya no duele, yo no estoy vacío, pero aun quiero más, necesito… -¡Morinaga anúdame! ¡Lléname! ¡Imprégname por dentro! Complacido siento a Morinaga crecer a un más dentro de mi, tan lleno como podía, perdió la razón, su omega por fin era escuchado -¡siii! ¡Márcame! ¡Mori..naga Márcame! ¡Muérdeme! ¡En mí! ¡Embarázame! Grito mientras siento los espasmos del duro pene de Morinaga dentro de mí, chorro tras chorro de cálido semen, muerde mi cuello, marcándome como suyo, alucino con su pene y dientes tan profundamente dentro de mí, puedo hacerlo, puedo ver claramente lo que hay en tu corazón, me deslumbras, como puedes ser tan bueno, me rebasas, eres luz donde yo soy sombra, ¿qué hace alguien como tú, condenado a mí? No lo sé pero estoy tan agradecido, ¡eres mío! ¡El destino, dios o lo que sea te hizo para mí! Me sueltas suavemente y yo intranquilo te muerdo, ¡te marco como mío! Contigo aun dentro, completamos nuestra unión, y finalmente me siento tranquilo. -"Sabes senpai que yo también puedo ver lo que hay en tu tirano corazón, he sabido desde siempre como eres, y te he amado igual, así difícil, difícil de entender, difícil de tratar y difícil de aguantar, jaja senpai, nunca me imaginé que serias un omega, eres tan atípico que nunca lo sospeche, veras te confieso que nunca me sentí atraído por ellos, por lo tanto me había resignado a la idea de no tener hijos… -"¿hijos?" ¡Morinaga idiota! ¡No! -"he pero si tú me lo pediste" "Morinaga embarázame" "anuda.."¡auch! -¡Cállate! ¡Yo no hablo así! ¡Ah mmg! –"¡quieto senpai que aún estamos unidos!" "¡Maldición!" "¿Cuánto más durara?" –"No lo sé, esta es la primera vez que me anudo a alguien, tu eres mi primer omega." "Mi omega" suavemente acaricio su vientre -"¿idiota porque lloras?" -"¡senpai soy inmensamente feliz, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez, ya son cinco años de mi adoración por ti, todo este tiempo pensé que era solo yo, que era unilateral, pero aunque no lo digas ya puedo sentirlo, lo que sientes, todos los sentimientos que tienes por mí, son tan puros y tan impetuosos como tú" "Me amas" -"yo no sé..." -"lo haces compara lo que tu sientes por mí con lo que yo siento por ti y te darás cuenta que son el mismo sentimiento" "nunca nadie me había amado antes muchas, gracias senpai, puedes sentirlo verdad, ahora que estamos unidos, nuestras almas se han compenetrado, nacimos para estar juntos, para apoyarnos, para amarnos, senpai te amo te amo demasiado.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! solo un capitulo más y termino de escribir esta historia 3


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic de Koi Suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga

Dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero aun siento que tengo que contar un epilogo para concluirla totalmente. A sido muy divertido escribirla me gustaría que a ti que estas leyendo te guste aunque sea un poquito!

-Morinaga!-Grite desconcertado, hace poco había despertado e inevitablemente recordé todo lo que paso el día anterior y estaba en pánico, lleno de sentimientos, de nuevas sensaciones, el mundo parecía diferente, comprendí aterrado que ya nada sería igual, que la vida por la que tan duro había trabajado se había acabado, todo por culpa de Morinaga, me invadieron unas terribles ganas de llorar, me sentí traicionado, lo hacía aún más doloroso que fuera Morinaga el único en quien confiaba además de mi familia fuera quien destrozara mi vida, quien arruinara mi paz, quien lo cambiara todo, y lo dejara perdido.

Morianga abre sus ojos y lo ve con dulzura.

-Senpai- dice incluso antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme

Pero ese nudo que me estrangula, sale en un ruido gutural, es tan doloroso, reconocer que le tengo miedo, le temo a ese tonto, de ojos amables, de sonrisa boba ¿acaso ahora soy suyo? ¿Tiene el control sobre mí? ¿Ya no tengo mi propia voluntad? ¡No lo permitiré! No me voy a someter ante nadie ni siquiera ante él.

-Porque Morinaga, sabias que yo no quería, te aprovechaste de mi debilidad, de esta maldita naturaleza, que no me dejo pensar, no era yo, no era yo realmente. ¡Todos los alfas son unas bestias!

Con las piernas temblorosas me pongo de pie y se desliza de mi interior semen y sangre, caliente desciende por mis muslos, atónico miro algunas gotas caer al suelo, y de repente me vi segado por la ira, lo odiaba.

Lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas, pero el solo me sostuvo, su esencia me envolvía, odiaba sentirme seguro, porque él no lo era, me había arruinado, nadie nunca me había hecho tanto daño, no pude contenerme mas y llore como un niño perdido.

-Por favor Senpai perdóname, no puede evitarlo, igual que tú me fue imposible controlarlo, mi alfa, araño dentro de mí, como nunca antes y fue en busca de su omega y realizo la unión, lo sabes Senpai, somos una pareja destino, esas de las que nos contaban cuando éramos niños, eres la mitad de mi alma, no lo niegues por favor, dime que tú también pudiste sentirlo, Senpai anoche eras mío, me aceptaste, yo pude ver claramente lo que había en tu corazón, dime que no solo fui yo delirando.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no era yo! ¡Era esa repugnante cosa dentro de mí! No vuelvas a repetirlo, no lo interpretes todo a tu conveniencia ¡yo ya no quiero ver tu cara!

-No por favor Senpai, perdóname, entiende que para mí fue imposible detenerme viéndote en ese estado, no sabía que eras un omega y hasta ayer te juro que nunca había reaccionado de esta forma tan primitiva yo no quise forzarte, ni lastimarte, perdóname, por favor, por favor no me alejes de tu lado, ahora ya nos es imposible alejarnos, nuestros seres internos se morirían de tristeza, ellos que se han añorado desde siempre, no menosprecies este milagro, permíteme estar a tu lado, solo te pido seguir siendo tu asistente, trabajar juntos, yo no podría soportar alejarme de ti Senpai, no ahora, que eres indispensable.

-… Esos no son más que cuentos Morinaga claro que podemos vivir aun si no estamos juntos ¡maldición! no seas tan idiota, además estaría feliz si eso dentro de mí al fin se muere, y pueda vivir en paz sin tener que oír sus alaridos, ni sentir su desagradable necesidad de ser poseído, ¡por mí que se muera! No soy un animal, no volveré a permitir que ese primitivo instinto me controle.

Me miras, con algo parecido al enojo, pero no dices nada por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, al final, pones suavemente tus manos sobre mi vientre, y tu mirada se vuelve puro anhelo.

-Senpai por favor no seas tan cruel, tu omega y tu son un mismo ser, él es parte de ti, yo lo pude ver, tan apasionado, tan dulce. Anhela ser amado, me quiere desesperada mente, entiende Senpai que es posible que dentro de ti este creciendo nuestro hijo.

-¡No es así Morinaga! utilizo supresores, no esos ineficientes que venden en las droguerías, yo fabrico los míos, no solo vuelven inexistentes mis celos, también eliminan mi olor, y tienen un fuerte efecto anticonceptivo, así que es muy poco probable que se produzca una fecundación.

-¿Pero Senpai eso no te daña?

-¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Acaso me crees idiota? ¡No me estoy envenenado! Sé que no puedo anular mi naturaleza ni reprimirla, solo me aria daño, lo que hago es ocultarla, elabore una fórmula que neutraliza mi olor, mi celo y por lo tanto mis siclos fértiles.

-¿Pero ayer…?

-Ese fue por ese maldito de Yagami en cuanto lo vea lo voy a matar, él tiene la culpa de todo, me ataco, me inyecto algo que ocasiona de forma artificial el celo en los omegas, planeaba someterme, humillarme y marcarme ¡maldito! de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, mi piel erizada, cada célula de mi cuerpo rechazaba esa horrible posibilidad hasta que de repente me rodearon los fuertes brazos de Morinaga, que me hicieron sentir protegido, respire en profundas inhalaciones su aroma, que me trasportaba a otro lugar, uno donde todo era tranquilidad, me mecía entre copas de árboles frondosos, así de fácil se llevó mis miedos.

-Tranquilo Senpai, eso no paso, tú no lo permitiste, eres un omega muy fuerte y pudiste defenderte tu solo…

Lo siento tanto al final fui yo quien te hizo daño, pero yo jamás quise humillarte, ni menospreciarte, no ha sido nunca mi intensión someterte, tu eres mi amado Senpai a quien admiro tanto, de quien aprendo tanto, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, no are nada que te desagrade, pero si no puedes soportar verme entonces yo… me iré, no soportaría que me odies, no quiero dejarte más malos recuerdos.

-Morinaga yo no te odio, si te odiara ya te habría matado, y no es así, y yo nunca dije que me desagradaras, entiende eso al menos

Siento mis mejillas arder cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho y la fuerza con la que me aferro, no quiero soltarlo, ¡como si fuera a permitir que ese idiota me deje!

-¡Y No puedes irte idiota! tienes que terminar tu carrera y tu maestría, acaso olvidas los cultivos que tenemos ¡no seas irresponsable Morinaga!

-Senpai pero tú dijiste…

-¡Estaba enojado! ¡Tenía derecho a estarlo! ¡Déjame al menos eso!... Pero hasta yo entiendo que no pudimos controlarlo, ahora tenemos que pensar en que vamos a hacer…

-Senpai aun si no fue lo que planeáramos yo me anude dentro de ti, te mordí marcándote como mío, y tú completaste la unión al morderme, reclamándome como tuyo, sabes lo que significa verdad Senpai, nuestro vínculo es para siempre, no habrá nadie más para nosotros, nuestros cuerpos no reaccionaran a ningún otro toque ¿comprendes que no hay un vínculo más valioso que el que tenemos? Lo nuestro es para toda la vida, mi corazón late junto al tuyo y si se llegara a detener moriré contigo. Senpai si me quieres a tu lado, lo estaré, jamás te dejaría, y te prometo que nunca voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, jamás impondré mi voz de alfa contra ti para someterte, te amo libre, te amo tal como eres. Nada va a cambiar aun cuando todos se enteren de que eres un omega, ya has demostrado tu valor, eres respetado por tu trabajo y tu inteligencia, y no serás acosado porque todos sabrán que eres mío, y que yo soy tuyo, por favor no te avergüences de ser un omega, recuerda que las personas que tu más amas lo son y viven con orgullo, demuéstrales tú lo mismo.

-No es eso Morinaga no desprecio a los omegas, mi madre era tan amorosa y delicada, mis hermanitos son tan dulces y lindos, mi tía es tan buena y generosa, pero yo no soy nada de eso, desde pequeño note que no encajaba, que no era bonito como los demás omegas, odiaba esa ropa incomoda, y ni siquiera olía dulce como ellos, siempre creí que se equivocaron conmigo, que yo no era un omega, el solo hecho de pensar que tendría un bebe en mi barriga me aterraba, además odiaba jugar a la mamá y al papá, esos bebes de mentiras eran mis conejillos de indias de cuando quería ser cirujano, los mande al espacio cuando quise ser astronauta, también menospreciaban mis sueños, decían que cuando creciera solo pensaría en alfas, y en tener muchos bebes. Pero no odie mi naturaleza de omega hasta que sufrí mi primer celo, el dolor y la necesidad me desgarraban, jamás me he sentido tan vulnerable como cuando mis compañeros intentaron forzarme y tan humillado cuando una pequeña parte de mí quería que lo hicieran para que calmaran ese lacerante vació, yo era una cosa temblorosa y patética que lloraba en la enfermería mientras se juraba que nunca más iba a pasar por algo así, que ya no sería un omega, que no me iba a someter a nadie nunca…

-Senpai…

-Morinaga solo tú, solo puedo soportarlo porque eres tú, eres mi único amigo, mi tonto asistente, mi… compañero, solo podías ser tú porque eres especial, y aunque me has quitado mi paz y me tienes hecho un lió, lo único si se con certeza, es que yo quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

Me estrechas mas fuerte nuestras pieles desnudas se rosan sensibles y cálidas, correspondo a tu abrazo, puedo sentir claramente la felicidad que irradias, los acelerados latidos de tu corazón y el mío, tu respiración en mi cuello sobre tu marca, mi rostro sobre la que hice en ti, sintiéndome de repente complacido, los Alfas no se dejan marcar, es un atentado contra su virilidad, los vuelve impotentes con otras parejas, pero Morinaga me lo permitió, ahora es solo mío, me avergüenza un poco lo desnudas que están nuestras almas, que podamos sentir nuestros sentimientos más profundos.

-Tienes razón Morinaga lo que siento por ti es igual a lo que tu sientes por mí, es tan confuso porque lo abarca todo, una infinidad de sentimientos, el amor, la ternura, la admiración, la pasión, la ambición, el deseo, el anhelo… lo siento todo Morinaga.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí... con esto me doy cuenta que soy mas una lectora, mi amor es para los libros, solo que amo tanto esta historia que tenia que intentarlo!


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin termine esta historia derrame en ella mi amor por mis amados personajes, me deja un hermoso sentimiento, aunque esta historia solo la lean mis amigas que tan amablemente me han apoyado leyendo. Gracias Mari chan, Gracias Lauray Paty! Gracias Karymap! Gracias Pichitto-kun! por leer!

Fue un gran escándalo cuando se supo la verdadera naturaleza de Tatsumi senpai pero no por por ser un omega, lo que nadie podía creer era como ese malvado tirano se había unido a el amable Morinaga, se compadecían del pobre ángel en manos de ese temido demonio, no perecen alfa y omega en absoluto, no cuando el supuesto alfa corre como un perrito detrás de su senpai, no cuando se escucha ser regañado, no cuando el temible omega arrastra a su alfa golpeado e inconsciente como un costal de papas, quizás se equivocan y sus narices no funcionaban, como era eso posible, ellos seguían actuando igual que siempre, ellos en su propio mundo, nadie más parecía existir ya sea en su laboratorio, en los pasillos mientras caminaban juntos, en la cafetería viendo al confiable alfa tratando de que su omega se alimente correctamente, ellos seguían actuando igual, aunque no, no era una ilusión, ellos estaban vinculados, en armonía, sus aromas estaban acoplados, tan compenetrados que ya no podían ser separados, les recordaba a una dominante montaña, de tierra negra cubierta por la blanca nieve, tan fría, pero tan suave, que permite a los arboles enterrar profundas raíces para que crezcan altos y acaricien el cielo; brotan de ella que parece impasible campos de flores, sencillas pero tan perseverantes que sobreviven sobre la nieve, su sutil fragancia, el susurro de las hojas, mantienen estable a la montaña, no dejaran nunca que se derrumbe.

"Una pareja destino", murmuraban maravillados, no podían evitar ser indiscretos y olfatear de más, les llenaba de paz, aunque era irónico porque Tatsumi y Morinaga siempre estaban vibrando, atareados, trabajando, vociferando, peleando, como si hicieran maromas para tener siempre la total atención del otro tan inmersos el uno en el otro, ellos eran tan divertidos de ver, el tirano demonio y su fiel sacrificio…

-¡Morinagaaa!- Souichi estaba furioso, a punto de golpear al causante de todas sus desgracias. Los supresores habían dejado de hacer efecto en un omega unido, por más que intento ocultarlo, inevitablemente todos lo descubrieron, su olor y el de Morinaga ahora compenetrados, era innegable la veracidad de su vínculo.

-Voy a matar a todos esos metiches, ¡me miran como si fuera un fenómeno! ¡Voy a preparar una fórmula que los deje sin el sentido del olfato por atreverse a olerme de más! ¿Que son unos malditos perros?

-Senpai cálmate por favor ellos solo están sorprendidos, y sus caras… bueno a mí me miran con admiración y también con piedad… ¿me pregunto porque será?

-Todo se volvió una locura, ¡Kanako esta insoportable! ¡Niñita descarada está planeando boda y le fue con el chisme a Tomoe y al viejo! ¡Y por si fuera poco me llamo el irritante de Isogai a felicitarme! Mi vida esta arruinada…

-Senpai, yo estoy muy feliz todos lo tomaron muy bien, casi parecían estarlo esperando, y no necesitamos casarnos ya que nuestra unión va por encima de cualquier papel que firmemos… ante los ojos del mundo tu y yo somos pares de un mismo todo

-¡Me molesta mucho tu tonta cara! No te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas, ahora que no puedo suprimir esa cosa dentro de mio esta alborotada, casi la puedo verla sonriéndome con descaro, no sé qué hacer para evitar las torturas del celo…

Morinaga tenía una enorme sonrisa, mientras el pobre tirano estaba tan angustiado

-No hay ningún problema Senpai ahora me tienes a mí para pasar tus celos…

Souichi con su carita bonita teñida de un rojo intenso, con su traicionero corazón saltando como loco, y su omega dentro aullando en victoria le hicieron merecedor al feliz alfa de un buen golpe en esa cabezota dura, que alivio el estrés del omega pero no borro la felicidad en el rostro de su alfa.

Souichi Tatsumi es un hombre de ciencia, nunca creyó en cuentos de hadas, ni tampoco nunca fue del tipo espiritual, creía en los hechos y la evidencia, incluso el que era la persona más terca del mundo tenía que aceptar, que todas las fantasías que se decían de la unión de las almas era real porque lo estaba experimentado en carne propia, era la conexión de la unión lo que lo hacía sentir todo tan intensamente, como si sus emociones ahora estuvieran multiplicadas por dos, o por mil, tenía que ser su suerte el que se uniera al alfa más mariquita de todos, en serio Morinaga era un hervidero de emociones desde la alegría absoluta a la más profunda tristeza, como puede ser que ese poderoso alfa de clase superior era como un niño mimado, al cual Souichi no podía ganarle por más que se resistiera y pataleara terminaba perdiendo ante la carita de cachorro triste de su manipulador alfa. Ingenuamente trato de resistirse al llamado del vínculo pero esa desde el principio fue una batalla perdida a medida que pasaban los días iba creciendo a borbotones la necesidad.

Souichi nuevamente se revolvía en su cama, ya eran varias las noches en las que no conseguirá dormir profundamente, su cama parecía demasiado grande, no importaba cuantas cobijas se pusiera encima no dejaba de sentir mucho frió, y por si no fuera suficiente su martirio si lograba dormir soñaba con Morinaga, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, con su boca que mojaba su piel a besos, con Morinaga dentro suyo, haciéndolo sentir tanto placer que lloraba de dicha. Pero eso no era bueno para su salud ni paz mental, ahora parecía no dejar de mirar el reloj y esperar el tiempo en el que su asistente estuviera a su lado, su tiempo juntos en la universidad ya no era suficiente.

Por su parte Morinaga se encontraba al borde de la desesperación su necesidad por su omega lo torturaba, no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada más que en ir a buscarlo besarlo y reafirmar su apareamiento.

En el laboratorio mientras Souichi observaba unas muestras de cultivos, perdió el equilibrio y si no fuera por su siempre atento asistente se hubiera desmoronado en el suelo.

-Ya es suficiente Senpai no podemos seguir así, ambos estamos demasiado cansados, mi alfa no me deja dormir constantemente preocupado por ti, parezco un acosador al medio de la noche frente a tu casa solo para asegurarme de que estas a salvo, te necesito para dormir anhelo sentir tu aroma, mis brazos se sientes vacíos, por favor vamos temprano a casa, comamos algo, duerme a mi lado.

-¡Me niego! Morinaga sacarías ventaja de la situación, ni creas que no noto las extrañas intenciones de tu parte.

-No es así senpai estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más, que aferrarme a ti y dormir respirando el olor de tu cabello.

Puede que en verdad el tirano estuviera muy cansado porque no se opuso más ambos fueron al apartamento de Morinaga y en cuanto estuvieron alimentados y limpios cayeron inconscientes en un enredo de piernas y brazos en un sueño sin sueños.

Desde entonces Acordaron sin palabras dormir juntos, lentamente las cosas de Souichi fueron mudándose al apartamento de Morinaga, su cepillo de dientes, pijamas, ropa, zapatos, su laptop y libros, en la cocina dos tazas de café… que idiota se sintió el genio de la química, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y un calorcito en el pecho, algo resignado termino de mudarse. No tenía sentido seguir viviendo solo su hermanita kanako se había ido a estudiar, y de todas formas dormía todas las noches al lado de su Morinaga y debía admitir que no odiaba vivir junto a su asistente, todo era más sencillo, Souichi recobraba su paz.

Hasta que una noche a tan solo un mes desde que formaron su vínculo, Souichi despertó con la tenue luz de la luna iluminando la abitacion, con tanto calor, el sudor formaba pequeñas perlas en su piel sensible, su pene tan duro que dolía, su entrada humedecida se contraía

-Mori…naga…

Lo llamo con su voz entrecortada jamás el celo se ha sentido así, esta imperiosa necesidad, de sentir dentro de él a su alfa, ya no tenía miedo, ahora sabía que el dolor y la desesperación se irían en cuanto Morinaga lo tocara.

-Senpai, hueles tan rico, eres tan hermoso, te amo tanto.

Muchos besos, besos suaves, besos mojados, ojos cerrados, corazones acelerados, lágrimas que saben dulces entre besos hambrientos, Souichi era un hermoso desastre, su rostro siempre huraño tenía ahora entre los brazos de su alfa una expresión casi dolorosa, el sudor y las lágrimas pegaban su cabello a su rostro, su boca abierta que jadeaba en busca de aire, dejaba escapar hilillos de saliva, su voz se volvía suave, cuando gemía como su mantra...

–Morinagaah! Como su palabra sagrada, -Mori…naga! como invocando una divinidad, ese dulce alfa su dios, a quien se aferraba como si fuera su salvación, se sentía tan bien cada cosa, el peso de Morinaga sobre él, los besos que se bebían las lágrimas, caricias que hacían hormiguear por donde tocaban, su piel se alzaba, su espalda se arqueaba, oh dios Morianga pronunciando en su voz profunda cuanto lo amaba.

-Senpai, senpai te amo, te amo tanto

Y finalmente sintió a Morinaga invadiéndolo, Morianga dentro de él, esa sola certeza en su mente le hacían llorar de dicha, dios se sentía tan bien, mas, quería más, abría aún más sus piernas, se aferraba aún más duro a sus hombros, sentirlo dentro arrasándolo, tocando lugares que enviaban corrientes de placer a todas partes, temblando, se contraían hasta los dedos de sus pies, grita cuando su alfa muerde su cuello y siente crecer el nudo dentro de él, tan lleno, aprieta y succiona el hinchado pene, y absorbe todo el caliente líquido no dejando escapar una gota, finalmente unidos, -ah tan correcto- susurra Souichi

Morinaga le hace el amor de nuevo y de nuevo sin pausas y sin salir de su interior, muy suavemente, se balancean juntos hasta que el sol alumbraba el cuarto, hasta que los venció el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos aun con sus cuerpos unidos y sus almas entrelazadas.

Souichi y Morinaga soñaron que estaban en una montaña, los arboles estaban cargados de frutas, el suave y dulce aroma los envolvía y les hacía sentir tanto amor que se les estrujaba el corazón.

-Morinaga…

-Senpai…

Lo sabían, el suave aroma como a frutas dulces los envolvía cuando despertaron, el corazón se les quería salir por la garganta y loco también parecía que se detendría en cualquier momento, no les permitió más que verse el uno al otro mientras en profundas inhalaciones percibían el característico aroma de un omega embarazado, se quedaron hay como idiotas asimilando lo que habían hecho, y sintiendo crecer en ellos un amor inexplicable por un ser que aún no conocían, que aun siendo tan pequeñito llegaría a adueñarse de sus vidas y de sus corazones. Ellos lo crearon, ellos lo amarían y lo protegerían, a su hijo que era el fruto de su amor, de su unión, parte de cada uno, ya lo adoraban tanto.

* * *

-¡Senpai! ¡Respira! ¡Inhala y exhala!

¡un doctor por favor!

¡Una silla de ruedas! ¡Ayuda mi omega esta por dar a luz!

-¡Cállate idiota! Cálmate-

Souichi era un omega fuerte, pasó su embarazo lozano, trabajo normalmente hasta que estando en el laboratorio comenzaron las contracciones que anunciaban el nacimiento, caminaba con pasos seguros junto a su Alfa que parecía iba a tener un ataque de pánico, sonrió al verlo lloriqueando con un chichón en su cabeza (que tuvo que darle para que dejara de gritar como un loco) en la sala de partos con su alfa a su lado sosteniendo firmemente su mano, no tuvo miedo cuando sintió la necesidad de pujar, no le tenía miedo al dolor, Souichi estaba ansioso por conocer pronto a su hijo, anhela verlo, sostenerlo, imaginando como seria su carita pujo con fuerza y fin lo sintió deslizarse fuera de él, y escucho un impetuoso llanto su hijo claramente era un alfa imponente, que olía como el verano, "Natsuki" era el sol brillante y cálido, llenaba de aire sus pequeños pulmones y lloraba fuerte con su carita enojada, divertido lamento que tuviera su terrible humor, cuando Morinaga corto el cordón que aun los unía, y pusieron a su bebe sobre su pecho de inmediato dejo de llorar en su abrazo, lo beso en su frente y su tonto padre lloraba cascadas de sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, hasta que sintió de nuevo el dolor y la necesidad de pujar, dejando escapar un grito, pujo de nuevo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, asombrado escucho de nuevo un llanto quedito, su nuevo y inesperado hijo desprendía el suave aroma de la primavera "Kasuki" era paz, era armonía, un valioso omega, mas pequeñito que su hermano mayor tanto que lo ocultaba de las ecografías, valla hermanito protector seria y Morinaga gimió de solo imaginarlo.

Juntos regresaron a casa y el tiempo se pasa sin nada que lo pueda detener dejado marcas en la piel, cambiando paisajes y Souichi y Morinaga juntos a través del cambio de estaciones, criaron a sus hijos con esmero, con mucho amor, Natsuki se parecía a su padre omega Souichi tenía su cabello rubio, sus ojos dorados, su mirada obstinada hasta su fuerte carácter pero era tan blando y amable como su padre Alfa aprendiendo de el la bondad y el respeto hacia los omegas en cambio Kasuki se parecía a su padre alfa, cabello y ojos negros, tenía su brillante sonrisa y su rostro amable, pero tenía el espíritu de libertad de su padre omega, de quien aprendio a ser valiente y a ser fuerte. Ambos hijos siguieron su destino, buscaron su propia felicidad, mientras que sus padres los miran orgullosos.

* * *

-¡Souichi vamos dilo! ¡Es mi cumpleaños número sesenta y merezco el regalo que escogí!- Lo dijo el alfa poniendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado no importa que haya pasado cuarenta años con ese mismo chantaje Souichi seguía siendo débil ante esos ojos, ahora adornados con las marcas producto de su eterna sonrisa y el inevitable paso del tiempo aun tenían esa misma picardía que cuando era un muchacho tonto, bueno seguía siendo un tonto porque el muy tramposo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas.

-¡Jajaja Tetsuhiro para! ¡Para! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?-

-Souichi no te vas a morir por reírte un poco ¿sabes que reír a carcajadas es bueno para la salud? ¡Y yo quiero vivir a tu lado y hacerle el amor por lo menos 30 años más!

Souichi rojo como un tomate madurito, grita igual que cuando tenia 25

-¡Idiota pervertido!

-Si no lo dices volveré a hacerte cosquillas y esta vez no parare hasta que te hagas pis encima.

Souichi vio con horror como su alfa lo decía en serio…

-¡Lo diré! ¡Porque no juegas limpio!-

Souichi como lo llama como cuando le hace el amor, como cuando eran jóvenes y estúpidos aunque todavía son estúpidos…

-Morinaga… reconozco que aprendí a amar mi naturaleza, que estoy muy agradecido de haber nacido omega porque me permitió formar este vínculo contigo, que nacieran nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos. Porque aunque al ser humanos y tengamos que morir, nuestras almas que son eternas volverán a buscarse, en otra vida, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo, no importa cómo, volveremos a estar juntos para que me ames de nuevo para amarte de nuevo.

No es correcto decir que es el fin porque Souichi y Morinaga son eternos! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
